The Start of Our Lives
by Mrs. Spiderman Penguin
Summary: The year is 2017 and Teddy Duncan is finally graduating from Yale University. After spending the last four years in Connecticut, she is eager to move back home to Denver with her family and her boyfriend, Spencer Walsh. Except he's acting a little weird... A little insight on what's been happening in the Duncan's lives since the show was canceled. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Don't shoot me. I know I shouldn't be starting another story right now... I'm sorry. I just haven't wanted to write for my other three at all lately, not to mention I've been _extremely _busy with work and school... And I really wanted to write a fanfiction that wasn't centered around a teenage pregnancy for once. I really hope you guys like this, I must have written and rewritten it ten times.**

***I do not own Good Luck Charlie. This is a work of fiction and I am in no way gaining any profit of any sort.***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- May 2017<strong>

21-year-old Teddy Duncan laid in her bed, having an internal battle on whether or not she should actually get up. As excited as she was for the day, the young blonde couldn't help but wish that she could get a few more minutes of sleep.

Her cell phone alarm went off beside her and she reached to shut it off, sighing as she did so. So much for a few more minutes. Her clean-shaven legs swung off of her bed and she hissed as she felt her warm feet touch the cold tile beneath her. She picked up her phone again and typed in the pass code, immediately checking to see if she had any missed calls or texts. She rolled her eyes. Nothing.

Spencer was _supposed _ to call her back last night, but he didn't, like he'd done pretty much every night for the last few weeks. He claimed he was busy "packing," but Teddy didn't believe it. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

She made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a fresh cup of coffee. The new coffee pot that she'd bought herself a few months ago (after her old one finally quit on her) was able to be set on an alarm system so that it would turn on before she woke up. It was easily her favorite appliance. After finishing a cup and pouring one more for good measure, the young blonde made her way into her living room to do her normal morning yoga routine.

Today was Teddy's graduation from Yale University. Soon, she'd be moving back to Denver with Spencer (that is, if things were still going as planned; Teddy couldn't say for certain with the way he'd been acting recently) and (hopefully) beginning her first year of teaching at John F. Kennedy High School. She'd been checking her email multiple times a day for the last two weeks, but she'd hadn't heard anything back from her over-the-phone interview quite yet. Teddy was excited for the changes graduating college would bring, but she was sad to leave the town that she'd called home for the last four years.

When the 18-year-old had first come to Yale as a freshman, she had a little trouble adjusting to her new life. She'd always lived in the same house with the same people; she and her high school class had spent all 12 years together (for the most part). She definitely wasn't used to being so far away from her family; and, although they called her every day, she missed them like crazy. Sure, she'd had Spencer, but even he was two and a half hours away in Boston, and they were only able to see one another every other weekend. The pair talked as much as they could as well, but he was busier than her because he'd had a full time schedule and worked full time along with it. Plus, he was on a basketball scholarship that he had to fulfill as well.

It had taken a few weeks, but Teddy eventually got used to her new life. She made good friends with her roommate, a sophomore named Hannah, and began hanging out with some of her friends, as well as people she'd met in class. A girl across the hall from her helped her get a job at the Starbucks on campus and she was able to save up enough to buy herself a car by early March. (She'd sold Ed before she left Denver because she knew he'd never make the drive between there and Connecticut.) She was able to see her family at Thanksgiving and Christmas, and even chose to spend Spring Break with them instead of going to Mexico with her college friends.

Her sophomore year, Teddy was able to take on a second job due to her easy class load. She worked at Olive Garden weekday nights, was a barista at Starbucks Tuesdays and Thursdays through Saturdays, and she attended classes Monday through Thursday. She led a busy life, but it was worth it because she was making over $2,500 monthly, more than any other college student she knew personally.

During her junior year, the brown-eyed-girl took some time off of working and spent a semester studying abroad in Spain. Although her relationship with Spencer was strained, she would still say that it was her favorite college experience. And, though Spencer and Teddy were only able to see each other one time in the few months, they managed to come out of it strong.

Once her senior year of college rolled around, Teddy had enough money in her savings to rent herself a one-bedroom apartment near campus. She was welcomed back to the Starbucks with open arms, and by November she was promoted to General Manager. She opted out of the second job this time around. Spencer was graduated now and rented an apartment not too far away from Teddy's complex. The couple had decided together that they didn't want to live together just yet, at least not until Teddy graduated. Besides, she wanted to experience living on her own before she was tied down to Spencer.

The soon-to-be graduate took a long shower, taking the time to scrub her long blonde hair and run the razor over her skin one more time. Once she was out, she took the time to blow-dry her hair and then curl it before she applied a light layer of makeup. She re-entered her bedroom and slipped her graduation dress, a knee-length white lace dress, over her body. She left her cap and gown hanging in the closet, she didn't need them just yet.

Around 9, when Teddy was finishing her protein shake, her mother texted her to say that they'd arrived at the hotel and that they would meet her at the University. Teddy punched in a quick reply before grabbing what she needed and heading out to her car. Despite the fact that today was her graduation, Teddy would still be working a few hours. She needed the extra cash, and she loved going in to work.

She worked until 3:30 and then headed over to the college football field, where her graduation was to be held. It didn't start until five, but the valedictorians (yes, Teddy was one of them) had to be there by four for a last-minute rehearsal. She tried to call Spencer again, only to be sent to voicemail. Pushing it aside, she decided not to let it bother her. Today was _her _day, nobody was going to ruin that.

"Hi, Victor," Teddy smiled as she approached the boy that she'd known since high school. He'd changed a lot the last four years. He'd switched from glasses to contacts and he'd taken a liking to working out, sophomore year he'd gained a six-pack and decently sized arms. Junior year, while Teddy had been studying in Spain, his girlfriend Mallory had gotten pregnant, and they had an almost-one-year old son named Zack.

Teddy was proud that her friend had managed to step up to the plate and be a good father to his son while maintaining good grades. He was one of two salutatorians for the class of 2017, and had just been accepted into law school.

"Hey, Teddy," he smiled back. "How are you today?"

"I'm great. A little nervous," she replied. "You?"

"Excited to be out of here," he replied honestly. "Zack, Mallory and I are moving to Boston next month. I can't wait for the change in scenery."

"I know how you feel. Connecticut just isn't the place for me, either. Spence and I are heading back to Denver next week."

"Good for you guys," Victor smiled. "To be honest, four years ago if somebody told me that _you _of all people were going to beat me for valedictorian, I would've laughed in their face. But I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Victor. We sure have come a long way since high school."

"We sure have," he replied with a smile. The two shared a short hug before they were called to their positions for rehearsal.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations to the Yale University class of 2017!" The announcer yelled as the students before him cheered and tossed their blue caps into the air. The crowd stood and cheered, each immensely proud of their graduates. Slowly, each student filed out of the stadium, some pausing to take last minute pictures with friends.<p>

Teddy met her family in the parking lot ten minutes later, diploma in hand, a large smile spread across her face. Amy Duncan was beaming as she threw her arms around her oldest daughter.

"Honey, we're so _proud _of you!" The older woman exclaimed. "Your speech was wonderful. I don't even think that _I _could have put it better!"

"Thanks mom," Teddy replied with a laugh. She hugged her father next, who's face was stained with tears. Then she moved on to her older brother, PJ and his wife, Skyler. The couple had gotten married on New Year's day this year.

Even Gabe seemed to be happy for Teddy momentarily. "You're up next, bud!" The new graduate exclaimed as she ruffled her 18-year-old brother's hair. His high school graduation was only two weeks away, something that even he admitted he was excited for. This fall, he would be attending Denver University as an undecided major. Along with him, Charlie would be starting fourth grade and her youngest brother, Toby, would be starting kindergarten.

"Where's Spencer?" Teddy asked her parents once she realized that the brunette man was missing

"He had to run some errands before he met us for dinner," Bob replied. "He left as you were walking out. He'll meet us there."

Teddy sighed and rolled her chocolate eyes, trying to hide her annoyance, but failing. She could've swore she saw her father chuckle. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go eat, I'm starving."

* * *

><p>"Hi, we have a reservation for 7 o'clock," Teddy smiled as she approached the hostess of her favorite restaurant, <em>La Bella Vita. <em>"Duncan, table for 9."

"Good evening Ms. Duncan, we've been expecting you," the hostess, who couldn't be more than 19, smiled. "One of your party has already arrived. Right this way."

The 8 Duncan's filed behind the girl, looking hungrily at the food they passed. Gabe, who paused to hit on a girl in a booth not far away from where they were sitting, arrived last.

Spencer was already seated at the table when they approached. His eyes were down on the table and he fidgeted with his watch.

"Mr. Walsh, the rest of your party has arrived," the hostess smiled. Spencer's eyes shot up and met Teddy's. She lifted a brow and he gulped, looking elsewhere as he stood and smiled weakly at the family. Annoyed, Teddy took a seat beside him without giving him a hello kiss. After the rest of the family was seated, Spencer joined them, giving his girlfriend of 6 years a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sorry I ducked out early , I had something to do before dinner," he whispered nervously, taking a sip of the glass of wine that sat in front of him.

"Whatever," Teddy whispered back, reading through the menu even though she knew it by heart. Spencer sighed and reached for her hand on top of the table. She rolled her eyes and obliged, grabbing a hold of his. He was shaking. "What is the matter with you?"

He snatched his hand away from hers and avoided her gaze. Then, nearly inaudibly, he mumbled a quick "nothing."

"So, what's everybody having?" Bob asked loudly, changing the subject and distracting the two of them. PJ and Skyler had both decided on simple chicken alfredo, but everybody else was undecided.

Spencer kept fidgeting beside Teddy, which only irritated her more. She just wished he'd come out and tell her what the hell was going on already. He put his arm around her shoulders, only to remove it moments later. He grabbed her hand, but let go immediately. He checked his watch every two minutes and avoided the eye of his girlfriend.

All around the table, various conversations were held, none of which Spencer tried to be a part of. The family discussed when the PJ and Skyler planned on having kids (at _least _not for a few years!), what Gabe was looking forward to most in college (Coed dorms, duh.) and even how excited everybody was that Teddy and Spencer were moving back to Denver in the coming month.

Around 7:45 on the dot, just as everybody _finally _received their main meals, Spencer disappeared. He returned a few minutes later, slightly calmer and smelling slightly like alcohol. Just as Teddy decided she was about done with his shit and she turned to snap at him and tell him to either spill what was going on or leave, a waiter approached their table and handed Teddy a single red rose. Then the hostess from earlier approached with another. Then, there was another. And another. And another. And another. The Duncan family was quiet now (for once), each member invested in watching what was going on, their food still untouched.

Teddy turned to Spencer, speechless, to ask what was going on, to find him on one knee beside her chair, a hand behind his back.

"Teddy," he began with a shaky breath. "You are by far the most amazing woman, no, person I've ever known. You're beautiful, smart, kind, compassionate, hilarious, and you never cease to amaze me. Throughout the last 6 years, you've done nothing but continuously fill my life with adventure and teach me what it truly means to love. And I'd be crazy if I didn't want this feeling to last forever. Each rose you've received represents our past; my favorite memories from our six years together."

Teddy placed a hand over her mouth and tears sprung in her eyes. Well, she certainly hadn't expected _this_. Spencer pulled a bouquet of roses from behind hid back, 11 of them real and one of them fake. In the center of the plastic flower was a diamond ring.

"And these represent out future, and all of the memories we've yet to make. Theodora Duncan, I promise to love you with every fiber of my being until the last flower in my hands dies. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Unable to hold back her tears, Teddy nodded. "Yes," she whispered. Then, louder "Yes, of course!"

Spencer beamed, looking relieved and ecstatic. She held out her left hand and he slipped the ring onto her fourth finger as the entire restaurant erupted in applause. Teddy pulled him to her level and crashed her lips to his, uncaring as to who was watching them.

"You've just made me the happiest man alive, Teddy Duncan," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you so much, Spencer Walsh," she whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>So, thoughts? <strong>


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! I hate to admit it, but I kind of totally forgot that I wrote this at all. But I was on my profile the other day and I found it again and I read it and realized that I love it as a one-shot. Sorry if it disappoints you guys... But I have no idea where I planned to take this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Love always,

Shyla


End file.
